Evil Lair
'''The Evil Lair '''is a building on the Fortnite Battle Royale map. The building was introduced in the v4.0 update on May 1st and is located in Mount Stone near Snobby Shores. The building viewed from the outside depicts a face with eyes, a nose and a mouth. The lair has an entrance on top of the mountain in the form of a shed. The lair is centered around a stationary missile that is likely ready to be launched. The lair has a clear contrast with the Mansion in Lonely Lodge that has a secret lair in it that seems to be owned by a superhero while the Evil Lair seems to be owned by a super villain. Description Shed The Evil Lair is a secret lair that has been built inside Mount Stone. There is a stationary missile in the center of the lair which sticks out from the top of the building. The lair has a clear purple and black theme and also has its own logo. (see: Images) There is a red shed on top of the mountain that has a security camera and a garage door. Behind this garage door is a pit of two elements deep with a box and a chest on the bottom. One side of this pit have metal beams as walls which allow you to see into the higher staircase. The floor of this pit is made up off small metal beams. Under this floor the pit continues for another three elements. This pit is likely a trap. Platform On top of the mountain, close to the shed, is a stone platform with a hole in the middle where the missile's head sticks through. In the mountain is the top of the higher staircase which leads into the lair. Control center floor At the bottom of the staircase is a hall. In this hall is a door which leads to a catwalk that goes around the top of the pool. This catwalk is connected to another door which leads to a bigger catwalk that ends at the control center. At this control center are two windows with purple curtains which are the 'eyes' of the lair. A control panel, a small kitchen, two computers and a strange looking purple table can also be found at the control center. This table can also be found in the mansion in Lonely Lodge but the version in the Evil Lair is purple while the table in the mansion is blue. On the right side of the contro l center is a staircase that leads down to a bedroom with wooden walls. This bedroom also connects to a small bathroom. This bathroom is the 'nose' that can be seen from the outside. On the other side of the control center is another large catwalk that leads back to the hall at the bottom of the higher staircase. Where the catwalk and the hall connect is a partially opened garage door. Behind this garage door is the bottom of the pit from the shed. The main floors At the bottom of the higher staircase the top of the lower staircase can be found. This staircase leads to another hall on the next floor down. Under the stairs are two portable beds. There is another room with windows that allow you to see inside connected to this hall with two doors. In this room is a chalkboard, a computer, a portable bed with a chest on top, a kitchen and two fridges. This room is an exception to the black and purple theme that is used in the other parts of the room since this room has white tiles as floor, walls and ceiling. This hall also has a door that leads to the pool. There is another door in the hall which leads to a small server room. Connected to this hall is the main floor. This floor is also connected to the pool. Here the last stairs can be found which lead to the bottom of the missile and a garage with three garage doors. It is worth noting that behind these garage doors is nothing more than the 'jaw' of the liar which makes one question what the purpose of this garage is and how the cars in the garage got there. Locations * Mount Stone Loot No information Images Evil Lair.jpg|The outside of the lair EL1.jpg|The shed EL4.jpg|The upper half of the pit in the shed EL3.jpg|The platform with the missile sticking out EL5.jpg|The higher staircase EL6.jpg|The bottom of the higher staircase EL9.jpg|Above the pool EL17.jpg|The control center EL18.jpg|The bedroom EL19.jpg|The bathroom EL8.jpg|The control center floor EL7.jpg|The hall EL13.jpg|The bottom of the lower staircase EL14.jpg|Another hall EL12.jpg|The room with the white tiles EL15.jpg|The server room EL10.jpg|The pool EL11.jpg|The base of the missile EL16.jpg|The garage See Also: * Mansion * Mount Stone * Lonely Lodge * Snobby Shores Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Miscellaneous